Traitor's Penance
Traitor's Penance 'is the 18th episode of 'Power Rangers Take Flight. Transcript DR. BERING (voice-over): Previously on Power Rangers Take Flight: * space station attack (1) * Swallow Five staining the sky with smoke (as Chris's voice-over speaks of a few technical glitches lately) (16) * Jinnsect merging with the museum ruby (4) and the Somebody melting (3) as Dillik's voice-over asks if Trask has any idea how many fuses he blew bringing the Jinnsects here (8) * Sasha telling Trask the Earth and Rangers are hers (15) * Trask in the midst of destroying the wormhole generator (telling Dillik he's not taking any chances) (17) * Megazord falling after destroying Hoser (over which Trask's voice-over notes that monsters are disposable, while the Megazord isn't) (17) * Lisa with the Rangers (16) and Luke speaking with Frieda (17) while Maggie's voice-over asks if there's anyone who doesn't know Luke's identity (16) * Detective Morales listening from his car with a headset (17) [ Fade in to INT. HOUSE, DINING ROOM (EARLY EVENING) - At the dinner table, MAGGIE and CHRIS are having a meal of Chinese noodles and vegetables. Outside, the sun has not yet set, but it appears quite late in the day. ] [ MAGGIE and CHRIS converse between bites. ] MAGGIE: That was some fight against that vacuum monster. CHRIS: No kidding. MAGGIE: Nice job with the ball-and-chain. What made you think of that? CHRIS: Oh... Well, we were close to where we fought the apartment monster, and I remembered it gave us an edge there... so I figured it was worth a try. MAGGIE: I'll say. CHRIS: We got lucky against this monster though... I don't know what we're gonna do against the next one. ... unless it's got a weakness to blunt objects. We've got a hammer, a ball-and-chain, and a shield. MAGGIE: Oh, the Wing Shield's been down for a while. [ CHRIS grunts. ] CHRIS: I'm not even sure we could get the Megazord back together. Did you see that piece come off the Condor when they disassembled? MAGGIE: Condor...? I was too busy waiting for Swallow Five to catch on fire. [ Done with his meal, CHRIS puts down his fork and looks out the window in thought. ] CHRIS: We've gotta think of something else. MAGGIE: You wanna try to take them on without Zords again? What were you doing, anyway? [ As CHRIS thinks, we flash to: ] [ EXT. DOWNTOWN - BLACK RANGER struggles to scale the back of some giant monster, TALON SWORD in hand. Holding firmly with his free hand, he rears back to stab his sword into the colossus, but we cut away before the blow. ] [ INT. HOUSE, DINING ROOM (EARLY EVENING) - As CHRIS continues to think, the phone rings in the other room. MAGGIE jumps up and darts into the living room. ] [ Upon answering the phone, MAGGIE can be seen beyond the door frame. ] MAGGIE: Hello? (pauses, then smiles) Hi, Sean. (glances toward the dining room) No, it's okay. [ MAGGIE disappears through the living room with the phone. ] [ Dissatisfied, CHRIS rises and begins taking their dishes to the kitchen. ] [ EXT. BOARDWALK (NIGHT) - LUKE and LISA are walking along a well-lit boardwalk at night. Both are dressed in attractive, casual attire and are in good spirits. ] [ As they walk through the crowd, a man in a trenchcoat grabs LUKE's arm to get his attention. LUKE looks at the man, surprised, and sees it to be DETECTIVE MORALES. ] DETECTIVE MORALES: Luke... [ Beside LUKE, LISA stops. ] LUKE: Detective...? [ DETECTIVE MORALES nods politely to LISA. ] DETECTIVE MORALES: Miss Ward... (to Luke) Luke, could I speak with you a moment? [ LUKE glances back at LISA, who nods with reserve. LUKE then steps aside with DETECTIVE MORALES. The detective speaks in a hushed tone. ] DETECTIVE MORALES: I know about you and the others. LUKE: What...? DETECTIVE MORALES: The Rangers. You're probably... what... Red Ranger? LUKE: H-- How...? DETECTIVE MORALES: Your name turned up while I was investigating the Ranger situation. The others... well, you bought a house together. LUKE: Did the government send you? Listen, it was my idea to keep the Morphers. My friends didn't have any -- DETECTIVE MORALES: Whoa, whoa. I'm City of Spring Valley. The mayor just wanted to know more about these attacks. It's not my business where you got your machines. [ LUKE softens slightly. ] LUKE: So what is it you want from me? DETECTIVE MORALES: Well, for starters, who's attacking us? And what are these bugs that bring things to life? [ LUKE glances back at LISA, who stands some distance away with her arms crossed, her gaze directed elsewhere. ] [ DETECTIVE MORALES notices LUKE's distraction and produces a business card from his coat. ] DETECTIVE MORALES (cont'd): I'll tell you what... Can you come by the station tomorrow? I'm just trying to find out what we're up against. [ LUKE nods compliantly, taking the card. ] LUKE: All right. [ DETECTIVE MORALES looks beyond LUKE at LISA. ] DETECTIVE MORALES: Does she know? [ LUKE looks back toward LISA but doesn't answer. ] DETECTIVE MORALES (cont'd): That's all right. Enjoy your night. [ DETECTIVE MORALES departs. ] [ Concerned, LISA soon joins LUKE. ] LISA: What was that about? LUKE: He knows. [ Dissolve to INT. INTERROGATION ROOM - In different clothes, LUKE sits at a drab table in a sparsely decorated interrogation room. DETECTIVE MORALES sits opposite him. ] LUKE: That's really all we know about them. DETECTIVE MORALES (skeptically): So... invaders from outer space... LUKE: Right. DETECTIVE MORALES: And one of them's a vampire. LUKE: As far as we can tell. DETECTIVE MORALES: And another's the heiress to an evil galactic empire. LUKE: Yes. [ DETECTIVE MORALES eyes LUKE for a moment. He then pushes his chair back and crosses his arms. ] DETECTIVE MORALES: Well, I'm satisfied. LUKE: You don't believe me, do you? DETECTIVE MORALES (rising): Actually, I do. (paces) But tell me about this "Mega-Zord." You said it's not working? LUKE: More or less. DETECTIVE MORALES: Can we do anything to help? [ LUKE reaches into his pocket. ] LUKE: As a matter of fact... [ LUKE produces a cut-out newspaper article which he unfolds and hands to DETECTIVE MORALES. ] [ After glancing over the article (not shown), DETECTIVE MORALES looks to LUKE expectantly. ] LUKE (cont'd): Another flawless synthetic ruby. DETECTIVE MORALES: Like the one from the museum. LUKE: Right. Whoever's making them must have some pretty high-tech equipment. DETECTIVE MORALES: Somebody connected to Project Jetman? LUKE: That's what I was hoping you could tell me. [ DETECTIVE MORALES nods and slips the article into his shirt pocket. He then holds the door open. LUKE rises and exits with DETECTIVE MORALES. ] [ INT. MUSEUM LOBBY - In uniform, LUKE is seen entering from the front doors. ] [ FRIEDA looks up from her computer. ] FRIEDA: Oh, Luke... [ FRIEDA grabs a small, folded scrap of paper from beside the computer terminal. ] FRIEDA (cont'd): A man left this for you. [ LUKE takes the paper and unfolds it. ] LUKE: Who was it? FRIEDA: He didn't say. He looked familiar, though. (with sudden clarity) Oh, yes! That detective who led the ruby investigation! [ LUKE looks at the paper. On it is written an address: 5400 Hollis St. ] [ EXT. FACTORY - Looking up from the same scrap of paper, LUKE is now dressed in his normal clothes. In an establishment shot, we see he stands outside a large, somewhat run-down factory in the city. Nearly all of the building's windows are boarded up. ] [ LUKE knocks on a rusted metal door on the outside of the factory. Some sort of distant machinery can be heard within. ] [ Moments pass. LUKE knocks harder. ] LUKE (calling through the door): Hello? Is anybody there? [ LUKE waits a moment and then turns away, discouraged. He looks across the street absently, lost in thought. ] [ Just then, the metal door opens, revealing WILL (see episode 11). He wears a protective smock over a dress shirt with rolled-up sleeves, and on his hands are heavy protective gloves. ] WILL (impatiently): Yeah? What do you want? [ LUKE turns. ] [ WILL studies Luke's face (off-screen). ] [ LUKE, meanwhile, seems to search for a lost memory. ] LUKE: Hey, I know you... [ WILL's face immediately grows pale, and he quickly slams the door shut. ] [ LUKE rushes forward and finds the door locked. ] LUKE (cont'd): Hey, wait! (bangs on the door) Tell me who you are! [ Frustrated and desperate, LUKE takes a step back and checks the nearby windows, all of which are boarded up. ] [ Soon, an expensive convertible sports car (appropriate for 1992) races out from behind the factory, its top down. Its tires squeal as it rounds the corner and takes off down the street. WILL appears to be driving. ] [ LUKE momentarily rushes after the car, but it's gone almost immediately. ] LUKE: Wait! [ Giving up, LUKE takes another frustrated look around the warehouse exterior. ] [ Dissolve to INT. HOUSE, LUKE'S ROOM (NIGHT) - Shirtless, LUKE sleeps restlessly. ] [ Dissolve to INT. SPACE STATION GALLEY - In the galley (see episode 11), LUKE carries a lunch tray, wearing his flight suit but no MORPHER. ] [ Though not yet seen from the front, WILL walks past LUKE with an empty tray. He wears a standard officer's uniform. ] [ As they pass, LUKE cheerfully greets the officer: ] LUKE: Hey, Will. [ In slow-motion, we see a close-up of WILL's face from Luke's perspective as he passes by without acknowledging Luke. ] [ The slow-motion continues as LUKE is seen approaching a table where DR. BERING awaits, smiling. LUKE glances over his shoulder, and we see a hostile glare on WILL's face as he likewise glances back. ] [ INT. HOUSE, LUKE'S ROOM (NIGHT) - LUKE's eyelids flutter, and he stirs into waking. ] LUKE: Will... [ INT. HOUSE, LIVING ROOM (DAY) - LUKE paces while on the phone. (When eventually shown, the front door is now repaired fully.) ] LUKE: Are you sure? (pauses) All right. Thanks anyway, Detective. [ LUKE hangs up. We see CASEY seated on the couch. ] CASEY: Nothing? [ LUKE stands in the center of the room, looking absently into the distance. ] LUKE: Nothing. His family hasn't seen him in years. That's probably when he joined Project Jetman. CASEY: What did he do there? LUKE: I don't remember. He might've been on the materials team. I don't think he ever talked to me, actually. CASEY: What, was he shy or something? LUKE: Not exactly. More like he was always... upset about something. CASEY: Hmm. So what now? LUKE: I dunno. I guess I'll check out that factory again. CASEY: Want me to give you a ride? LUKE: (ponders) Yeah, okay. Thanks. [ Together, LUKE and CASEY turn off the lights and leave, locking the front door behind them. ] [ Soon, we pan over to the phone as it rings. ] [ EXT. FACTORY - At the same street as before, CASEY and LUKE pull up in her car, the top down. As they come to a stop, they are astonished by what they see (off-screen). ] [ A wide shot shows the smoking, charred remains of the factory, which has been gutted by fire. Numerous fire trucks and Spring Valley Police cars surround the front of the lot as police and fire personnel begin to wrap up. Across the street is a Channel 6 news van. ] [ LUKE looks on, stunned. A POLICE OFFICER approaches the driver's side and addresses CASEY. ] POLICE OFFICER: Miss, you're going to have to move your car. CASEY: Oh, sorry. [ CASEY puts the car in reverse and begins to back out. LUKE continues to stare at the building. ] [ EXT. DOWNTOWN, ROOFTOPS - Seen from a wide angle, the RANGERS individually leap up to various rooftops downtown, hopping from one to the next to gain higher ground. Upon reaching a satisfactory high point, each RANGER touches two fingers to the left side of his or her helmet and appears to survey the city below, each RANGER facing a different direction. ] [ In close-up, we track around each RANGER as he or she surveys the area (or perhaps a vision unseen to us). ] [ EXT. DOWNTOWN (VARIOUS) - In a variety of locales downtown, each of the five HOVERBIRDS is shown flying over the city, over streets, or between buildings. ] [ EXT. FREEWAY - WILL drives his sports car on a freeway leaving the city; the scenery to the side is a vista of desert mountains. The convertible's top is still down, and in the back seat we see several suitcases, one of which has a pant leg hanging out. A car phone (appropriate for 1992) is also in the front seat. ] [ While driving, WILL somewhat anxiously glances in the rear-view mirror. Traffic is light, with the exception of a semi-trailer truck approaching on his left side. ] [ As WILL continues to drive, a human-sized shadow briefly falls over his car, moving from right to left. He anxiously looks up. ] [ Sentai (Jetman #29) - The five RANGERS fly down from a glimmer in the sky, their underarm wings extended. ] [ The RANGERS land on the back of the semi-trailer as it pulls up beside WILL's car. WILL remains transfixed by the RANGERS above as they stand with arms crossed; his gaze breaks from them only briefly to glance at the road ahead. ] [ BLACK RANGER cups his hand to his mouth area and raises his voice over the sound of the road: ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): How about you pull over, there, fella? [ WILL momentarily stares ahead at the road, disconsolate, before beginning to change lanes to the right. ] [ Dissolve to EXT. FREEWAY SHOULDER - His car slowing as he pulls onto the desert terrain beside the freeway, WILL eventually stops where the RANGERS stand waiting: in front, closest to Will's passenger door, stands RED RANGER. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): We need to talk, Will. [ WILL avoids making eye contact. His demeanor is obstinate. ] WILL: I'm not telling you anything without a lawyer. PETE (Yellow Ranger): Do we look like the police? CASEY (Pink Ranger): Guys, maybe he'd rather talk to THEM... [ WILL narrows his eyes and looks at the RANGERS. ] WILL: What do you want to know? [ RED RANGER checks for oncoming traffic. After a lone car passes, he speaks: ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Power down. [ LUKE demorphs with a red gleam. He places his hands on the edge of Will's passenger door, his demeanor almost pleading. (It may also be noted that from this point on, no further traffic passes their location, at least on this side of the freeway's divider wall.) ] LUKE: How did you escape? [ WILL looks away petulantly. ] WILL: I don't remember. [ BLACK RANGER takes a half-step forward. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): Wrong answer, slick. [ LUKE extends a hand to calm BLACK RANGER. He then returns his attention to WILL. ] LUKE: Will, please... What happened to the others? WILL: I didn't see anything. Everyone blacked out when that vampire guy hit Life Support. MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Vampire guy? You mean Trask? WILL: I guess. Whatever. LUKE (gently but perhaps suspiciously): Will... What made you think he was a vampire? WILL: What...? LUKE: The invader in Life Support. What made him seem like a vampire to you? WILL: Uhh... I dunno... He was really pale, you know... dressed in black, that kinda stuff... LUKE (gently): That's weird, though, because you didn't work in Life Support, did you? WILL (with increasing anxiety): I... (shrugs) ... saw him over the monitors. LUKE: Well, except Trask doesn't show up on video. [ WILL's eyes dart around nervously. ] [ LUKE's demeanor begins to darken. ] LUKE (cont'd): Say, Will... How do you suppose Trask got inside the space station? [ WILL chuckles nervously. ] WILL (stammering): W-- MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Vampires need to be invited in. LUKE: You know, Will, Trask can send radio signals from his ship. It's almost like he was in contact with somebody from the station. [ After an anxious pause, WILL suddenly flings his door open and dashes around the car, fleeing into the desert beyond. ] [ LUKE chases after him. The other RANGERS stay behind but watch warily. ] [ EXT. DESERT - WILL continues running through the desert, some distance away from the freeway. LUKE finally catches up to him and tackles him to the ground. They roll across the dusty ground, but LUKE soon emerges the victor, standing over WILL as he crouches exhausted on the ground. Both are dusty, slightly scraped up, and out of breath. ] LUKE (upset): Why'd you do it, Will?! [ WILL continues to avoid eye contact. ] WILL (bitterly): Because I hated you. And I hated Dr. Bering. LUKE (stunned): What...? WILL: I worked with her for TWO YEARS, and she treated me like dirt! I kept trying to get closer to her, and she pushed me away. She said it wouldn't be "professional" to get involved. ... And then you came along. [ INT. SPACE STATION GALLEY - As previously seen from a different angle (episode 11), WILL glares across the galley at LUKE and DR. BERING, the couple lost in their conversation. ] WILL (voice-over): The hot-shot test pilot swoops in, gets the Morpher AND the girl... [ EXT. DESERT - WILL rises and dusts himself off. He then fiercely locks eyes with LUKE. ] WILL: So, yeah, I let Trask into the station. My life in exchange for access. [ LUKE closes his eyes in despair. Just then, his MORPHER chimes, drawing his attention. ] PETE (over Morpher): Hey, Luke, we've got big trouble! [ LUKE glowers at WILL, his jaw clenched furiously. He then turns and runs off. In mid-stride, he morphs with a red gleam and leaps into the sky. ] [ Now alone, WILL lowers his eyes. ] [ EXT. FREEWAY - At a location other than where Will's car was parked, the four RANGERS stand in defensive poses as RED RANGER joins them. ] [ From behind the RANGERS, we see a wide angle of the freeway as two wrecked cars, one of them overturned, have caused traffic to grind to a halt. Atop the overturned car stands a SOMEBODY (see episode 3). ] [ The SOMEBODY hops down onto the asphalt. ] SOMEBODY: Ahh, Rangers! You're all here! So are we! [ The RANGERS' attention is drawn to their right as a second, SOMEBODY2, crawls over the concrete divider wall. The RANGERS twirl around as three additional SOMEBODIES, 3 through 5, approach from further down the freeway. Finally, SOMEBODIES 6 through 10 arrive from the desert. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Whoa! [ The RANGERS stand back-to-back as the ten SOMEBODIES approach from all sides. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Who are these guys?! CASEY (Pink Ranger): They're just like that mutated Nobody we fought! [ The original, SOMEBODY1, gestures with his claw-like forearm. ] SOMEBODY1: We prefer to be called Somebodies, thank you very much. [ The RANGERS are surrounded. In the background is the traffic jam. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): We've gotta draw them away from all these people. CHRIS (Black Ranger): The desert? [ RED nods. ] [ The five RANGERS leap into the air, almost vanishing instantaneously into the sky. ] [ Watching the sky in the direction of the desert, SOMEBODY1 reacts: ] SOMEBODY1: After them!! [ Just as quickly, the nine other SOMEBODIES leap into the air after the Rangers. SOMEBODY1 then follows. ] [ EXT. DESERT - The five RANGERS are running through the desert. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): So how'd you guys destroy the first one? PETE (Yellow Ranger): We didn't! He just melted! LUKE (Red Ranger): He what? [ Suddenly, RED RANGER is blasted in the back with yellow eyebeams, causing him to stumble with a burst of sparks from his back. ] [ The other RANGERS help RED to his feet. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Luke! PETE (Yellow Ranger): You okay, man? [ Advancing quickly through the desert is the horde of ten SOMEBODIES. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): So we just wait these guys out? PETE (Yellow Ranger): It's better than destroying them. CASEY (Pink Ranger): Yeah, Pete's right. If we destroy them, they might grow, and then we're out of luck! LUKE (Red Ranger): Sounds like a waiting game. MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Let's do it...? [ RED pumps his fist with a nod. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Let's do it! [ Swarmed by the SOMEBODIES, the RANGERS fight back to the best of their ability. The SOMEBODIES' attacks include yellow eyebeams and swift attacks with their forearms, while the RANGERS have SKY BLASTERS at their disposal, in addition to martial arts and superhuman jumps. (The TALON SWORDS are not used during the battle.) ] [ During the battle, RED briefly interjects: ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Remember, guys, not too hard! SOMEBODY1: You're going easy on us?? I'm touched... but we won't be returning the favor. [ The fight continues. ] [ Behind a rocky outcropping nearby, WILL watches. ] [ The fight rages on. Eventually, one SOMEBODY is pained as it crackles with yellow electricity. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Look, it's happening! [ A second SOMEBODY crackles as well. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Come on, guys! Just a little longer! [ The RANGERS continue battling the SOMEBODIES as others crackle momentarily as well. In each case, a SOMEBODY remains stunned for a short while after crackling before resuming combat. ] [ In time, a SOMEBODY is knocked to the ground, where he crackles and melts into a black puddle. A slimy JINNSECT twitches in the ooze and then begins to crawl away, leaving a trail of slime. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Yeah! One down, nine to go! [ RED RANGER calls across the battlefield while fending off a SOMEBODY's attacks. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Casey, can you take care of that Jinnsect? [ PINK RANGER is desperately fending off attacks from two other SOMEBODIES as the JINNSECT crawls off into the distance. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Sorry, little busy! [ Nearby, WILL turns and sneaks away. ] [ The fight continues. In time, three more SOMEBODIES crackle and melt, some after being struck, but at least one dissolving spontaneously. In each case, a briefly stunned JINNSECT crawls away. ] [ As one JINNSECT is crawling away, RED RANGER takes several shots from his SKY BLASTER but misses each time. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): This is no good! They're all getting away! [ A car is heard approaching. Just then, WILL drives up in his convertible, undeterred by the bumpy ride (he is wearing his seat belt). He slows slightly as he passes RED RANGER. ] WILL (to Red): I'm on it! [ WILL steps on the gas and speeds ahead, bouncing over bumps and rocks as he goes. He approaches the latest retreating JINNSECT and runs right over it with his left tires. As it crunches under the weight of his car, the JINNSECT dissolves into yellow shards. ] [ Looking back, WILL laughs and gives a thumbs-up to the Rangers (off-screen). ] [ Several of the RANGERS look on speechlessly. ] [ WILL makes a sharp turn and pursues another errant JINNSECT. ] [ The RANGERS continue fighting the remaining SOMEBODIES. Two more melt. ] [ As one JINNSECT is crawling away, BLACK RANGER takes a few shots with his SKY BLASTER. One of his beams finally connects, causing the JINNSECT to shatter with yellow energy. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): Finally! [ Soon, three more SOMEBODIES expire, all three JINNSECTS falling victim to the RANGERS' SKY BLASTERS (BLACK, PINK, and RED slaying one each). ] [ Finally, the RANGERS surround the last survivor, SOMEBODY1, with SKY BLASTERS ready. ] SOMEBODY1: Let me tell you, Rangers, I'm not going down so easily! [ SOMEBODY1 crackles and falls to one knee, exhausted. He gestures with his claws for a time-out. ] SOMEBODY1 (cont'd, winded): One sec. [ After a moment of rest, SOMEBODY1 stands again. ] SOMEBODY1 (cont'd): All right. Now -- [ SOMEBODY1 spontaneously melts. The RANGERS simultaneously fire on the fallen JINNSECT, destroying it. ] [ The RANGERS triumphantly holster their weapons and share embraces and high-fives. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): All right! CASEY (Pink Ranger): We did it! [ Break. ] [ EXT. DESERT - The five unmorphed HEROES walk through the desert. LUKE is contemplative, while the others are in good spirits. ] CASEY: You guys, I can't believe we took on all of those guys! PETE: That was pretty cool. MAGGIE: I knew we could do it. CASEY: And Will was a big help, taking care of the Jinnsects we missed. MAGGIE: You think he could help us fix our Zords? [ CHRIS looks ahead and falters slightly. ] CHRIS: Uhh, where is he? [ Ahead, Will's car sits abandoned in the desert. ] [ Confused, the HEROES quicken their pace and approach the car. WILL is nowhere in sight, but CASEY draws attention to the driver's seat belt fastened loosely in place. ] CASEY: You guys, his seat belt's still buckled. [ The sound of a metal container rolling across the ground causes the HEROES to twirl around. A biomass container rolls to LUKE's feet, where he stops it with one foot, producing a sloshing sound from within. The HEROES look to the distance and see: ] [ Some distance away, TRASK stands under the shelter of a darkness dome. In his hand is his BIOMASS GUN, which he places into his coat. ] TRASK: Well, I suppose I'm done here. 'Til next time, Rangers. [ TRASK vanishes with a ripple effect, and the darkness dome fades away. ] [ As the HEROES stare ahead blankly, we pull back as the camera slowly rises to a high elevation. Below, the quintet remains beside the abandoned car, the canister remaining at their feet. Though distant below, CASEY may be seen weeping into her hands. Cut to black. ] DR. BERING (voice-over): Next time on Power Rangers Take Flight: [ EXT. SPACE STATION - Establishment shot. ] DILLIK (voice-over): All right, Trask, this time I've got a really good plan. [ INT. SPACE STATION COMMAND - DILLIK coaxes SASHA into the room. Upon entering reluctantly, she stands with arms crossed, her eyes mistrustfully watching TRASK. ] DILLIK: Ta-daaa! [ TRASK crosses his arms, wryly amused. ] TRASK: Now this is rich. [ INT. FORTUNE-TELLER'S SHOP - In a dark, moody fortune teller's shop, CASEY cautiously parts the doorway beads to enter. She is startled to see someone (off-screen). ] CASEY: Barry! [ BARRY sits at a small, round table bearing a crystal ball. He is wearing an extravagantly colored wizard's robe with a Swami turban. He stands and greets CASEY cheerily. ] BARRY: Oh, hi, Casey! [ CHRIS slips in through the beaded doorway and checks out the room. ] BARRY: So can I read your fortune? CASEY: Barry, there's something not right about this place. I think we should go. [ SASHA emerges from the shadows, STAR HANDLE in hand. ] SASHA: No, I think we'll all be staying right here. [ Cut to black. ] DR. BERING (voice-over): Next time, on Power Rangers Take Flight. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Take Flight Category:Joejira